narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eyes That See Fate
As Kenzo walks back from a spa about a days out from Konohagakure, he thinks about the tournament that him and his partner signed up for. "I need to practice for this tournament, I hope my partner is ready." Ten meters away, hidden in the shadows of a tree, Hansha Uchiha twitched. He, too, was entering a tournament soon. There were partners? He knew of no one else he had entered with, or hearing of a partner system. Did this man know things about the tournament he did not? This would prove to be a problem. Unhooking his bow from his back, he strung it. He was prepared to take this man down by force if necessary. He needed to win this tournament, to settle his debts and remain comfortably unnoticed for another year or two before the hunter ninja caught up again. His bankers hadn't hesitated to set the hunters on him before. Stringing an arrow, he crouched upside down on the underside of a branch, waiting, gathering information. Samuha had left Konohagakure to train in the surrounding forests when he noticed a figure in the bushes holding a bow with an arrow in notched. Sensing it had something to do with the tournament, he used the Thunder Blast technique to strike right next to the potential assassin. Kenzo looks back and activates his Byakugan and notices the 2 people in the bushes. So he jumps into the bushes and comes down with a punch in between the two making them fly back and also making a large crater in the ground. "Who are you 2, and why are you here?" Grumbling, Hansha emerged from the ground, annoyed at being found out so early. Who was the third character, and what was his motive? Turning back to his first target, he was startled at the sight of Konoha's famed Byakugan. Konoha was one of the nations that had put out the hit on him, and he was wary of any and all Leaf ninja. He simply kept this technique at the ready, ready to use the ground or the nearest tree as cover. Gentle Fist... he shuddered quietly. Samuha easily regained his balance and landed with poise, facing the two strangers with curious eyes. "It is rude to attack someone who could have saved your life. He said to the Byakugan stranger. Then turning to the other stranger he said "Who are you and what is your reason for being here?" "I don't know who you guys are, but I attacked both of you because it seemed like one of you was following me, I saw to so I immediately attacked. Who are you two?" Eyes darting from one to another, Hansha spoke in a low voice. "One who should not be named." Tensing his shoulders, he was prepared to answer any sudden move with an arrow to places painful. His reflexes were even faster than his sensei's, and she was one of the fastest swordsmen from the Land of Rain. His perception training allowed him to analyze the play of muscles under their skins, as they unconsciously shifted in place; he took one step back. At this range, his arrow would be faster than any taijutsu attack they could make. Being aware of this stranger's hostile movements, he jumped back several feet and quickly did a number of signs, creating a clone who went off in a random direction to keep suspicion away then to the village. Still staring at the hostile stranger he said "My name is Samuha and I am afraid I can't let either of you go anywhere until this is sorted out so please cooperate and sit tight." "You should be saying that you can't let anyone go, because I can't do that, one of you were following me, so who was it?" Kenzo takes a few steps back, waiting for an attack. Giving a tight nod, Handbag strained his senses to their limit, searching for a sign of Leaf ninjas or other interference. Finding none, he decided to let the newcomer, this Samuha, speak first. His position was the most tenuous, alone and overextended in the Land of Fire. It would do him no good to speak more than necessary. Still staring at the mysterious stranger, Samuha said ""Not very perceptive are you?" Samuha sighs and says "I was the one who alerted you to our presence so it couldn't have been me and you noticed that he was crouching down in the bushes originally so obviously Mr mistery man here. Anyways, I am alerting the local authorities as well as the hidden leaf villlage to this situation and am willing to fight if necessary though I hope it doesn't come to that. I hold nothing against either of you, I just have a bad feeling about this. If you would like, I can tell you more about myself to pass the time. "I am from the leaf, you don't need to alert anyone, so that means you were the one that was following me." Kenzo says a he looks at Hansha Hansha was caught in a dilemma. Neither was attacking him, but one was notifying authorities. Chances were that it would dispel if the creator was knocked unconscious or killed, and Konoha couldn't learn of his presence. Acting accordingly, he loosed his arrow with pinpoint precision at Samuha's lower torso, following it in low. He would need to strike hard and fast to take this one down. Noticing the movement, Samuha unleashes his Thunder Blast technique at the bow with the intention of destroying it and the arrow as well as burning his hands should things go well. Hansha mentally filed away his opponent's use of sealless ninjutsu as he smoothly rolled under the technique, storing his bow in the process. At this point he was now rising under Samuha's guard, and the man still had his arm outstretched from his last technique. Forming his right hand into a shikan-ken, he struck for the man's elbow joint, even as he brought a kunai into his left hand, attempting to push away Samuha's other hand. Using his tall stature, Kenzo steps in between the two and uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm and sends the two flying away from each other, he then says, "I just realized who you are Hansha Uchiha, you are wanted by many bounty groups and nations, including the leaf. So why are you here?" Slightly unnerved by how the man had managed to send them away from each other, while his palms were facing forward, Hansha blinked. He was awfully recognizable, wasn't he? Well, he'd need to take one or both out to gain time. No time to chit-chat. Hansha suddenly blurred forward, a kunai in his left hand. The man hadn't moved, after making his dramatic entrance, and the Uchiha was ready to take advantage of that if possible. He brought down the kunai in a backhanded grip, while simultaneously preparing for a heel stomp to the small of the Hyuga's back. He knew he was seen by the man, but speed is irrelevant if his reactions aren't fast enough... His right hand stayed loosely ready in case this Samuha attempted to speed behind him as well. As Hansha started to make his move, a cloud covering appeared above them, blocking out the sun and Samuha could be seen holding the serpent hand sign. "One false move and it you may not make it until ANBU get's here." Kenzo could see Hansha about to attack him, so he blocks the heel stomp by grabbing Hansha's foot and throwing him into Samuha. The Hyuga turned quickly- speed almost as fast as Hansha's own- and stopped his foot. In the split second it took for him to absorb and redirect his kick's power, Hansha embedded his kunai in Kenzo's right shoulder before going with the throw, pushing off towards the cloud wielding ninja. Orienting himself in midair so as to come in feetfirst, he flicked three semban shuriken at the man's eyes. So far, this was going well. He had temporarily incapactitated the Byakugan-wielder, and was getting into close range against the other. Samuha jumped back several feet to get out of the way then made a lightning bolt hit inbetween the two to prevent a further confortation then said "If you must fight, then we will do this properly so take your positions and know that this is strictly a no kill battle, I will personally inforce that." After Kenzo was blown away by the lightnig bolt, he analyzes that the kunai didn't go in too deep, it only tore some of the tissue and a little of the muscle. So he uses his medical ninjutsu and heals the wound, wraps it up and gets into he fighting stance. Hansha rolled into a standing position, before casually walking back to stand several feet in front of the Hyuuga. He held his right hand up in a half-seal, concentrating for a second, before relaxing. "Ready, oh proctor," he spoke in a surprisingly musical tone. Fingering several shuriken, he was prepared for either one or both attacking. You couldn't trust Leaf ninja. Looking at him, he said "Good." with a head nod then turned to Kenzo and said "Are you ready?" To himself he said "To be honest, I don't give a damn if it is proper or not, there is no such thing on a real mission however, I got to buy time til the Leaf get's here. Hopefully my clone can use the travel technique at it's full power or this may end up bad." "Yes." He says. "I don't mind having to take both of them out if I have too, I don't trust either one of them. Looks like I closed of a couple of chakra points earlier." He says to himself. Hansha touched his side lightly, almost imperceptibly. A single tenketsu shouldn't impair me much... He once more removed the semban shuriken from his pouch. "Can I kill him yet?" "There will be no killing whatsoever. On that note, let's begin!" Kenzo throws kunai paper bombs at both of his opponents and then runs in towards Hansha. Hansha stepped back into a tree, letting Kenzo run straight into his own bomb just as it went off. He shook his head from within the confines of the tree. It was sad, really. Smiling, Samuha used his Thunder Blast technique to destroy the tag on route while maintaining a distance to protect himself from the explosion then took a battle stance, keeping his eye on the two, ready for almost anything they can do. What Hansha thought was a paper bomb was a piece of paper that looked like a paper bomb, it had smoke in it and a little explosive powder from TNT. When it exploded it looked like and sounded like a real paper bomb, but it was a trick, and Hansha fell for it. Kenzo appears behind Hansha and says, "Do you really think I am that stupid?" Then he uses Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms on Hansha "Well yes, because you are very stupid." responded Hansha very calmly, watching Kenzo attempt to close a tree's tenketsu. As he finished his sixty-four palm combo, Hansha emerged from the tree and caught his opponent's hands at the wrist. "Collapsing Fortification." Category:Roleplays